Harry Potter and the Order of Phoinex
by starlight20
Summary: In the 5th year Harry, Ron and Hermione are in for it, Voldemort is back again and this ready for full kill as he turns himself into a polyanimagus. Which mean he could be any animal and this is serious because Voldemort sticks to others body's, Hedgwig,
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One night Harry lay sleeping in his bed in number four Privet Drive. Dreaming Of what adventures would come of him the next day. When he woke up to a ruffle at the window and a bag. He jumped out of bed and to his surprise the window had broke, Mr. Dursley had token down his bars. When Harry looked down at the ground he seen three owls, one was Pig, the other Errol, and the last he did not know. Harry grabbed his glasses and jumped out of the window. He floated to the ground using wingardium levoisa. Harry picked up the owls and jumped back into his window. He grabbed the notes off all three and but the birds on the bed, Harry went to his desk and opened Ron's letter, but Harry found that it was Ginny's not from Ron. Dear Harry. I noticed that you were in school last year and what you became, you know with the Yule ball and all. I just wanted to know if you would like to come over one day, cause Ron was always asking to use Pig. So I though I would write to you instead. Well I hope you do come over cause that would be nice; I also heard that the perfects were going to be chosen and Prof. Mcgonnigal was sending owls to the new perfects and I hope I get one I just hope. Well Hermione told us that she got an owl last night saying that she's a perfect. Were also getting rid of Errol, he's old and I don't think he can take another delivery, mom's going to get off selling him to Dumbledor. Frankly I don't think he wants him either, he's just being nice. Well got to go it's past my bedtime. Yours Forever: Ginny.  
  
Harry though to himself for a few minutes and the looked at the other owl he did not know, maybe just maybe he became a perfect. Then Harry picked up the letter from Errol.  
  
Dear Harry I just want to say that I am glad that you got Ginny's letter. Of course I know because she had told me the night before. She didn't want Ron to know. I also want you to come down tomorrow Ron's just dieing to tell you his good news. That way we can all go to Diagon Alley together to get yours and Ron's supplies. Have you gotten your list yet I wonder if Lockhart will teach again, Oh lucky Ginny? I also want to say that I happy for you and Cho Chang. I heard you made yourself quite a symbol at the Yule Ball. Well Harry dear I hope you can make it. Sincerely Yours: Mrs.Weasley.  
  
Wow, that's a first, Cho Chang and me though Harry to himself. Then he picked up the last letter and read it.  
  
Mr. Potter I am happy to say that you and Miss. Granger are the new House Perfects. I hope you will do well in your role. Prof. McGonagall.  
  
So Harry picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write (Dear Ginny. tell your mom that I will be over there tomorrow. I also have been made a Perfect, tell Ron for me please.) Then Harry got Hedwig out of her cage and tied the note to her. " Now go to the Burrow straight there and back, good girl." said Harry as she patted her. Then Harry walked over to the other three owls, and feed them, when the owl Porf. McGonagall had transformed into Sirius. " Harry how are ya, can't stay long though, the death eaters are tracking houses again" said Sirius. " I can't believe your here I mean, how, didn't Professor McGonagall know that your here I mean her owl?" asked Harry putting the Hedwig out the window and feeding Pig and Errol. " Well yes, she thought it best that you and I get to talk a bit, but Harry.Somethings going on that McGonagall wanted you to know Harry" stammered Sirius. Harry looked at him shocked and then looked at his arm, it was bleeding feasibly. " What happened to your arm it's bleeding badly Sirius?" asked Harry getting a washcloth and a bandage. " Well that's part the reason Harry, the death eaters are sending out the black hawks to find all the animagus, Once they have all of them then they give them a potion that turns the animagus human again, and frankly Harry I don't want to be found out." exclaimed Sirius bending below the window. " What about professor McGonagall, she down right hates them." asked Harry worried. " Oh she's fine they already know about her being a cat. So they didn't touch here." said Sirius now sitting on Harry's bed and looked at the time. " Harry I better go now it's one an ya need your sleep," said Sirius looking at Harry. " NO, can't you stay the night in Hedwig's cage please Sirius can't you?" begged Harry sitting beside Sirius. " No, Harry I can't risk it, but I know Mr., Ron Weasley has a surprise for ya." exclaimed Sirius now turning into an owl. Harry tried to grab Sirius but the owl dogged the grip and flew out the window. Harry looked at the ground a tear rolled the side of his face, he looked at his bed were Errol lay, and Harry picked him up and put him in Hedwig's cage. Then he crawled in bed and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The morning came and Harry awoke, he looked at Hedwig's cage and Errol was still there and Hedwig was on the floor sleeping with a note on his leg. Harry walked over and picked up the bird and took the note off her leg. Harry went to his desk and read the note.  
  
Harry, Were coming at nine o' clock so be ready have all your things. Were using the car see you soon then, and mom says don't eat cause she's going to make a big breakfast. Ron. When Harry looked at the clock it was eight thirty, he only had a half hour to get ready. So he went to the closet and got out his trunk of school supplies then he laid his trunk by the window, put Hedwig in her cage with Errol. Then went down stairs. " Boy I want you to wash all the floors and clean all the windows and then make breakfast." yelled Vernon, looking happier than ever. " Yes and when you're done with that clean all the dishes." snapped aunt Petunia, as though Vernon forgot to say that. " Yes, yes, but." started Harry. " No, buts boy, don't you know today is Dudley's special birthday. He'll be a whole year older." chuckled Vernon. Harry had to do all this really fast, so he got to work washing the floors and then, that took to nine, so he ran upstairs and the Weasley's were waiting. " Mr., Weasley, Mrs., Weasley, guys I got to clean the house and I don't think." Before Harry could finish, Vernon started shouting. " No matter Harry, I'll get the house clean." said Mr.Weasley flicking his wand a mumbling a few words. Then Harry but the trunk on the car with Hedwig and hopped on. " Well I hope you in for a surprise Harry Ron's at home waiting for ya" said Fred. " Ya big thing he wants to tell you himself." said George " His so happy you're a perfect Harry I think you'll make the best one yet Percy was a little stuck" Squeaked Ginny. " I resent that Ginny, I made a pretty good perfect" exclaimed Percy from the front. " Well Harry dear you must eat first before anything you look so skinny, have they been starving you again?" asked Mrs.Weasley. " No dear they haven't the Dursley's don't know how to cook, isn't that right Harry?" asked Mr.Weasley. " Well I guess you could say that. Has Hermione owled lately after her owl from McGonagall?" asked Harry worried. " Well no Harry, don't you know," said Fred looking shocked. Then George jabbed his side with his elbow, intending him to shut his trap. When Ginny said. " Oh, Harry don't worry she's ok." and then quickly smiled sweetly at him. Then she glared at the two twins to stop acting as though they were giving Harry a clue. " Well Harry I just want you to know that I could give you my perfect badge, for when you start up at Hogwarts again." said Percy. " Nah, I think McGonagall will give me one," said Harry getting shoved to one side from the twins. " Hey quite it or half your breakfast will be taken away" shouted Mrs.Weasley, that's when the car came to a halt and everyone got jolted. " Well were here." said Mr, Weasley, stopping the car. Everyone scrambled out of the car and walked to the house, when Harry walked in with Ginny and Fred he seen Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch together. Hermione jumped up and ran to him and gave him a hug. " Harry I'm so happy McGonagall told me, Ron wouldn't let me write but he's got something to say Harry." exclaimed Hermione so fast that she almost ran out of breath. " First we all eat." said Mrs. Weasley would set the table with all sorts of goodies and treats. There was, muffins, sausages, eggs, omelets, pancakes, hash browns, cookies, juices, fruits, toast, cereals hot and cold, tea, pudding and of course bacon. Harry looked at Mrs.Weasley then at Mr.Weasley and then the food. The Weasley's sat down and Hermione took her place beside Ron, Harry took the other side. Then he loaded his plate with two of each item on the table and began to eat. Once all was done Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to Ron's bedroom. " Harry guess what Dad's talked to Mr. Fudge and he's going to give dad release papers so you can live with us and never be with those mean muggles again." exclaimed Ron sitting on the bed Harry sat to and so did Hermione. " Really and why did you stop Hermione from writing me?" asked Harry looking at Ron more seriously. " Well Harry that's left to be stated, Hermione you want to tell him" said Ron looking in to Hermione's eyes. " Well Harry it's simple really. Ron and I think that." started Hermione. " Ok, never mind, so when does your dad get the papers?" asked Harry excitedly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
" Well he's trying to get them but in order to get it signed the Dursley's got to sign as well." said Ron looking at the floor. " I'm sure that they will, the Dursley's don't like me anyway right" said Harry looking out the window. Then a clatter came from the ceiling and Hermione jumped. " Hermione it's only that dumb ghoul" said Ron claming her. " Ron maybe there's a way the Dursley's don't every have to see me and not sign at the same time I am sure it's possible" said Harry looking at Pig zip around the room. " Nah, Harry there's no way it can be done, the Ministry of Magic uses this spell that stops all counterfeited checks. So Harry there's no way we can forge it." Pouted Ron. " Well we could get your mom to do it Ron I mean she won penmanship award didn't she" said Hermione excitedly. " Dear you know that the Ministry will find out my mom would crack," said Ron looking worried. " Dear! What?" Harry said looking confused. " Well Harry we tried to tell you before but you wouldn't listen" exhausted Ron. " Yes Harry, for the past months we have been going out" said Hermione like it was so obvious. " What! What do you mean."? Said Harry looking at them both. " Well were going out you know, Like you and Cho Chang" said Ron making the point more clearly. Harry looked at his best friend Ron then at his best friend Hermione, and he knew he had to be happy for them, but he also knew that this would but him in a weird position. He knew that once they had a fight they would be coming to him like a swing from a bat, and he would be put in the middle, love, liked, despised, and more. So Harry tried to be happy that his two best friends were together. " Well I am happy for you two, but I really don't want you guys putting me in the middle of any of your fights ok." Said Harry not sure of himself. " Ok we won't," they said giving Harry a hug. " Now Ron what was that about your mom winning penmanship award." Asked Harry as though he just got a new plan. " Hum, yes that. Well my mom is really good with signing for other people's parents, she did it for dad when they skipped school days to see ' Marry the Wizards of old time's ' together." Said Ron looking nervous. " Oh, don't be silly your mom is good with the pen" said Hermione cheering him up." But, the only thing is she used a wand to do it, and frankly I think Fudge will know if mom does it cause muggle pens look nothing like wands Hermione" said Ron know upset. " Well how will they know, Mr. Fudge wouldn't know a wand signature for a bat in a muggles hair" said Hermione sarcastically. " Maybe so Hermione but Ron's got a point we should do all our shopping at Diagon Alley and the tomorrow we fly back to the Dursley's and ask them to sign, and of course as long as we don't tell him what his signing to then he will sign." Said Harry as the plan was clearer. " That might just work Harry, it might just work." Said Ron thinking to himself. So the next morning Harry woke up and went down stairs to see the post arrive and Hedwig dropped a letter on his head. Harry not knowing what it was opened it as he ate his bacon and eggs. Dear Harry Potter. As you probably know you have been asked if you release papers have been sent. It is my duty to inform you that the mail has been sent to your muggles by muggle post, it will be picked up once they have gave their permission for you to stay with Mr. And Mrs.Weasley for the rest of your live. Of course once they have giving their consent the owls will come as soon as possible. " What does it say Harry?" asked Hermione curiously. " Well our plan is disabled, Fudge sent the release papers already and are waiting for the Dursley's to sign" said Harry looking at his plate and pushing a piece of toast around with his fork. " What does that mean?" asked Ginny shyly. " That means I have a less chance of living with you guys" said Harry stating his point. " Well, then mom we should fly Harry home and get him to talk to the Dursley's." said Ginny with confidence. " Well we could Harry, you are of the age to make your own decisions" said Mrs. Weasley. " Well I guess if it isn't to much trouble" said Harry stabbing the piece of toast. " Then it's settled Harry you finish eating, Fred, George and Ron get ready to go and get Ginny in the car." Said Mr. Weasley. " Alright dad" said Ron letting go of Hermione's hand. " Hermione go with Ginny to the car" said Mrs.Weasley. " Yes, Mrs.Weasley" said Hermione sweetly as she grabbed Ginny's hand and started to walk out the door. " I am twelve I can walk" Ginny half-yelled. " OK, lets go to the car then" said Hermione as though she had never been yelled at before. Harry watched Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Mrs. Weasley walk out to the car, Mr.Weasley walked out with them. As Harry was left to eat his toast and bacon. Once he was done he walked out to the car and got in, actually squeezed in because all the Weasley's, Hermione and he cramed the car. Once everyone was in Mr. Weasley started the car and they took off into the sky, over London and into the clouds. Mr. Weasley put on the indivisibility shield, so the muggles wouldn't see them. One hour passed they were nearing number four Privet Drive, when Mr.Weasley headed for ground and took off the indivisibility shield. Soon enough they parked out side Harry's window and Harry hopped back through his window and ran down stairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
" Boy were have you been?" boomed Uncle Vernon, looking madly at him. " And these papers and outrage and out rage Harry" yelled Aunt Petunia looking at him and holding his arm raging his arm around like a rag doll. " Vernon, aunt Petunia, those papers are to keep me out of Hogwarts and to live somewhere else so I don't have to be apart of your family" said Harry quickly and his head started to hurt from thinking. " Is that so" said Petunia letting go of Harry rethinking about the recent evident. " Well if it is to keep your school out of you and keep you miserable, as well make you live some where far from here" said Vernon rubbing his chin looking as though he was thinking. " Yes I am to live in a cave up in some mountain, so please don't sign" Harry begged knowing they would. " Vernon you know they could probably kill I think" started Petunia. " I think I will sign as long as we get rid of you," said Vernon tapping Harry's head really hard. Dudley came in the kitchen smiling, from hearing the conversation. " Well dad's come to his sense getting rid of you will be more for us." said Dudley in a little song. " Yeah I know and I really do not want to go and die" said Harry faking it. " Bye Harry I hope your dying will go well" said Dudley leaving the table and went into the kitchen and eats some ice cream. " I hope you don't die from all the weight on your but, causing the gravity to make you sink to the ground" Harry said nastingly. " Harry how dare you, talk to Dudleykins that way, Vernon here's the pen hurried and sign," shouted Aunt Petunia hugging Dudley. " Well maybe you should sign quicker, or I'll cast a spell on you" warned Harry with a threat. " Vernon hurry up" Shouted aunt Petunia. Then Vernon walked in and sat down and started signing the papers. Once all the papers were signed Harry grabbed them and ran up to his room and jumped out the window and into the car. " Boy were do you think you're going," yelled uncle Vernon. " I lied I am going to live with the Weasley's bye" shouted Harry, as they truned inadvisable and soared into the sky. They flew to the Burrow and once inside an Owl was waiting for them, it snatched the letter from Harry and gave Harry a new letter. Dear Mr. Harry Potter. I know that the Dursley have signed the release papers and I am happy to say that you are now free to live with the Weasley's, I hope you do not mind but we must keep this on record, and since this is important we must have the right address to send your letters to and so on. I hope all goes well with your new foster family. Fudge. " Well what was that?" asked Hermione sitting on the couch with Ron, Fred, George and Ginny. " Funny thing Fudge, He is supposed to know were everyone is, at the moment there are there. But in the letter he said that he must keep the papers on record to know were to send the letters to and so on." exclaimed Harry turning the letter over to see a blank piece of parchment. " Well dearies we must get to Diagon Alley for school supplies" said Mrs, Weasley. " But mom we haven't gotten our letters yet" said George drinking pumpkin juice. " Oh, that there on the counter Percy got owled them and left them there." said Mr. Weasley. " Why would the Ministry do that dad" said Fred. " Well I guess since there were sending him and owl they might as well send him the letters." said Mr. Weasley. " By the way dad were is Percy?" asked Ron curiously. " Don't know probably at the Ministry, which means that I got to be going, dear I left money for flu powder. Just a tad and here you go Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny." said Mr. Weasley as he took a pinch of the odd dust and shoot up the chimney. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione went to the counter and opened their letters from the school. Dear.Mr. Harry Potter Your new list includes the following items so please read them carefully. Transfiguration 5 Learning how to transform oneself by Tara Animal  
  
Potions 5 Boiling the body By Boil .B. Right  
  
Flying 5 Fly like the wind and never be since by Fly Caring  
  
Defense against dark arts 5 Defending your self by Defending Tail  
  
Herbology 5 Planting the undead  
  
By Herbal Essences  
  
History 5 The ones who lived, died, and the undead By Dead Nail  
  
Astronomy 5 Learn the stars By Saunters Block Astronomy 5  
  
Caring For Magical Pets 5 Pets we all love learn how to care for them by Petting Oral  
  
Now that you know you classes I would like you to know you teachers that you will be having so there are no surprises for when your first day comes. Transfiguration McGonagall Potions Mad Eye Moody Flying Madam Hooch Defense against dark arts Snape Herbology Sprout History Bins Astronomy Tearaway  
  
Caring for Magical Pets Hagrid 


End file.
